1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to curved structural paneling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of structural paneling is available. Some panels have solid cores, others have cavitated cores. A flat, or smooth, surface covering is usually placed over the core material. Most commerical paneling is flat. Curved paneling is difficult to produce and usually does not provide great strength or stability. In cavitated forms of paneling, a honeycomb configuration of the core wherein hexagonal cells form the core, is known. In the honeycomb configuration, strips of corrugated material are joined forming cells with the width of the strips being the cell height. Generally, it is impossible to form curved panels when the cell height is greater than the cell diameter. That problem is solved with this invention.